


the blacksmith and baker

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blacksmith - Freeform, Dale - Freeform, Dwarves, F/M, Hobbit, after BotFA, baker - Freeform, may add another chapter/2 later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin meets a hobbit lass in dale who happens to be the towns baker...romance blooms between these two in sweet ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the blacksmith and baker

Dale-after BOTFA-1 year later.

The streets of Dale were bustling on this early fall morning..people were running around opening thier shops ..hustling to get to work and other such ACTIVITIES...all except for one. Daisy Gardner was a hobbit woman of 33 (age of maturity of being on her own) with dark brown hair that fell to her midback in waves and soft meadow green eyes was making her way down the way grumbling as she went.She had moved here to Dale 6 months ago after a friend of hers..Bilbo Baggins had mentioned that the town of Dale was in need of good people to help rebuild it..and who better for that task than a hobbit baker. He saw that she was getting restless in Hobbitton..very unusual for a hobbit..but she wasnt your typical hobbit it seemed. Before she had left the shire her mother gave her the family muffin pan, that grandma Fairbairn herself had started her bakery business with, to Daisy so she always had a piece of the family with her.

Daisy was walking down the street heading for the blacksmiths shop to have her pan reforged..again. She really depended on that pan everyday to make her delicious muffins, that were filled with various things, to sell in her shop each day. Luckily she had another but it was only one and it meant that her baking was limited till this pan was fixed. Earlier that morning she had been making her wonderful berry muffins when she noticed that her handed down muffin pan from her mother was splitting open and dripping the batter into the fire once more. This was the third time she had to have this fixed in the past year and she knew it was about time to get a new one but it had been in the family for several generations which made it hard to get rid of.

Daisy knew that the local blacksmith was not the best but he was the only one around in dale except for the erabor dwarves up the way,,but they didnt really come down to often or much..still trying to rebuild erabor and get thier families situated in the mountain..except for trade. So here she was once more racing over to the smithys to get her favorite pan fixed by Mr.Fuhrer who was young but he showed promise.

As Daisy got closer to the shop she could hear a hammer striking upon the anvil and she thought..oh good hes in today. Rounding the corner into the shop she saw not a human but a dwarf pounding away on a piece of glowing hot metal that laid upon the anvil before him. He was tall even for a dwarf with dark hair that was pulled back crowning a bald spot that had tattoos etched on the top of it and a very muscular physic that displayed itself with each blow of the hammer. Daisy had stopped at the sight of him and she couldnt help starring for a moment admiring him working...a small blush stealing across her cheeks as she watched. There was sweat trailing down his strong looking back, across hard defined MUSCLES, and down into the waist band of his pants. The sound of his hammer stopping and his deep growling voice broke her contemplation of him.

"Canna i help ya?" he wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned his head towards her..noticing a hobbit lass with dark hair and skin of cream coming over to him. She was smaller than him considerably..around 3 1/2 feet tall to his 5 foot..and she wasnt as round as he expected of hobbits...she was actually a pretty lass. As she got closer he noticed her cheeks were a little pink and he chuckeled inside knowing she was admiring him a few moments ago.

"Uhmm.. i was looking for Mr. Fuhrer. Is he here today?" her voice was very sweet sounding almost like music in his ears and he felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

"No hes not. Im helping him out for the week. Sick from this cold thats running through the area right now. Im Mr. Dwalin at yur service maam." he reached out his rough hand to her and as she took it he felt they were the softest things he had ever held ..so dainty and soft compared to his rough calloused ones.

"Im Daisy ..nice to meet you." she smiled up at him with a lovely smile that crinkeled her pert nose that had a smattering of freckeles across it at him...and the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen on a girl. He felt his breath hitch a little at the sight of her and quickly let go of her hand as he gruffly spoke .

"So what brings ya here today miss Daisy?" he walked over to a table where a towel laid , wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well..I need my pan REPAIRED ..again." She reached into her bag that she was toting and pulled out a muffin pan that looked old. Taking it from her he examined it for a few moments making sounds of hmm...well, well..hmmphh. Finally he was done looking it over and setting it down on the work table he turned back to her.

"Well miss..its cracked but it wont be a problem to fix...When do ya need it by?' he looked at her once more aware of her fidgitting while not looking at him...her shyness was endearing to him.

"Is there anyway it can be fixed by tomorrow..please?" Her nervousness made him chuckle loud enough for her to hear causing her shoulders to GO BACK and a miffed expression to cross her face at him making fun of her."Look ..if you cant do it then just let me know. Theres probaly others here who are up to the task master dwarf." her eyes were spitting fire at him..showing she wasnt afraid of him. He just stared at her with a stern expression..but she didnt back down from him and he found he liked the courage of this petite woman who dared to speak to him in such a manner.

"Ay. I can fix this for ya...as I said its not a problem to do. It will cost ya some for a speedy REPAIR..since i do have other orders ahead of ya..but ill do it lass. Come by first thing in the morning and it will be done." she nodded as he turned away and went back to working on the piece he was doing when she interupted him earlier. He heard her huff at the dismissal and she walked out ..not seeing his smile that came across his face.

Daisy made her way back home flustered over him and his words then the image of him working flashed in her mind bringing a blush to her cheeks once more.

 

" That dwarf... hes so..so..so..arrogant" ..and handsome.. he mind spoke starteling her out of her mental tirade. She stomped her tiny foot on the path as if it was her thoughts she was stomping on to get rid of. She made her way back to her shop to start preparing for the next days baking. The next morning she made her way back to the shop to get her pan and found that puffed up ..egotistical..arrogant dwarf there again waiting for her. She walked up to him with her nose in the air going to be snitty with him when he handed her the pan for her inspection with a kind smile on his face that dampered her attitude.

"There you go maam. All done and just like new again." she looked down at it and saw that he had done a far better JOB of repairing than the other smithy had ever done...knowing this time her pan would last for a long time. He saw her admiring the work and his chest puffed out in pride as she gazed at it.

THANK you sir..ahh.. master Dwalin. Thank you for saving my pan."there were tears of happiness forming in her eyes making him uncomfortable as he gruffly spoke.

"Dont cry miss Daisy..It was nothing really. " she looked up at him seeing how he ill at ease he was becoming and she hastily wiped the tear from her eye.

"How much do I owe you master Dwalin?" she smiled at him making him blush a little.

"Its Dwalin maam..just Dwalin if ya please." her smile turned bashful as she nodded. "And you dont owe me anything this time. Today your thanks was enough..besides i dont get to rescue a pretty lass very often these days." he coughed in embaressment at what he said as her cheeks grew pinker by the minute. He quickly turned away from her to cover up his own embarressment as his neck went red. Daisy looked like she was about to object but he stopped it before it left her mouth, "I have a lot of work to be done..so if ya will excuse me ill get back to work."

Daisy realized she couldnt argue with him..especially with a dwarf who are known to be as stubborn as the mountains they lived in..and so she left heading back to the bakery TO BEGIN her work. As she worked an idea came to her..she knew how to THANK him perfectly and she began on it right away.

******************************************************************************************************

Dwalin was working on a sword that was being difficult when the smell of oranges wafted to his nose distracting him from his work. He turned around and there stood Daisy holding a basket that the wonderful smell was coming from with a sweet smile on her lips and rosy cheeks looking at him. He stopped what he was doing to go over to her , seeing her become bashful suddenly, as her eyes went down.

"How can i help lassie?" she quickly handed him the basket as she turned pinker by the moment.

"Here. I made these for you..to ..to..say Thank you very much." he took it from her hand and opening the top he saw the most wonderful sight ..orange glazed cinnamon rolls. The smell hit his nose making his mouth water as he reached in to get one..noticing they were still hot. She watched him bring one to his lips biting into it and heard a moan emmiting from him and his eyes closed in pleasure as the taste of oranges and honey melted across his tongue... she smiled at the sound he made. Finally he OPENED his eyes to look at her and the smile that he gave her made her heart beat even faster.

"These are wonderful miss Daisy... thank you." he glanced around for a spot to set the basket down and before she knew it he had devoured them in a flash..making her giggle at him enjoying her labors.

"Im glad you like them Dwalin. Maybe some other time ill make you more." her smile was cheeky and EARNED her a smile in return from him along with a ..that would be most nice .. as his eyes danced in happiness over more of these divine treats. He knew this woman could easily steal his heart without even a fight from him given a chance..especially if she kept up with these treats .


End file.
